A not so brief history of JP's sex life, Serenity
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: Virées en boîte et sexe à volonté : c'est le programme que se fixe Véga, après avoir raccroché son costume de superhéros.Un beau spécimen Homo Sapiens anglophone semble bien décidé à changer ses plans, mais JP est loin d'être un petitcopain modèle...
1. Chapter 1 Recapitulons

**A (not so) brief introduction to Jean-Paul's sexual life**

**Auteur : Serenity**

**Adaptation française par Altheak**

**Lecture déconseillée aux moins de 17 ans. Homosexualité masculine. Description explicite de rapports sexuels. Jean-Paul Beaubier appartient à Marvel, pas à moi… même s'ils ne le méritent pas. **

**Note de la traductrice : Les mots en italiques sont en français dans le texte original.**

**Chapitre 1 : Récapitulons…**

Jean-Paul perdit sa virginité avec l'homme de ses rêves, il avait alors dix-sept ans. André était plus âgé ; vingt-cinq ans environ, séduisant, les cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres, et dangereux, un militant du FLQ Front de Libération du Québec, ndt. avec de nombreux braquages de banques et attentas à la voiture piégée à son actif. André faisait aussi partie de ces hommes qui ne se considèrent pas homosexuel ou, comme André le disait, « _un salaud de pédé _», tant qu'ils ne sont pas pénétrés. Malheureusement, Jean-Paul le découvrit dix minutes trop tard.

Après cela, sa vie amoureuse n'avait plus qu'à prendre de l'ampleur, même si Jean-Paul se promit que son cœur ne serait plus jamais impliqué.

Les années qui suivirent, il eut quelques partenaires, d'une nuit pour la plupart. Parfois, il fréquentait quelqu'un plus d'une fois, mais jamais dans l'intention d'ébaucher une relation. Quand il décida de se consacrer sérieusement au ski, même ses rencontres d'un soir se tarirent. Son entraînement rigoureux et les compétitions le laissaient généralement trop fourbu pour autre chose qu'une bouteille de lotion pour les mains quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Les choses auraient pu s'améliorer après les Jeux Olympiques de Salt Lake City, mais il fut recruté par le Département H et découvrit rapidement que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. L'armée lui fit clairement comprendre que ses choix de vie étaient déplaisants. Pas que cela importait puisqu'elle ne laissait à personne le temps d'avoir une vie intime.

Il parvint finalement à retrouver quelque régularité dans sa vie sexuelle, mais seulement en visitant la ville la plus éloignée d'Ottawa encore au Canada. Heureusement, il aimait Vancouver et la ville épousait certainement ces « choix de vie », mais cela demandait tout de même un trop long déplacement pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Lorsqu'il finit par quitter le gouvernement – il avait alors vingt-sept ans – il était plus que prêt pour commencer à rattraper le temps perdu et les amants manqués. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sans expulser sa sœur, qui était gracieusement - même s'il ne lui avait rien demandé - restée auprès de lui la première semaine qu'il passa dans son nouvel appartement, et envisageait à présent de rester encore une semaine pour lui éviter toute solitude. Il parvint à la convaincre qu'il irait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de rester. Dès qu'il ferma la porte derrière elle, il fonça dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer à passer la nuit en boîte, ou plutôt une petite heure de boîte, suivie par une nuit de sexe au hasard des rencontres.


	2. Chapter 2 Le Mysterieux Mr S

**Chapitre 2 : Le Mystérieux Mr. S. **

Jean-Paul ne pensait certainement pas trouver ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement l'après-midi qui suivit sa première nuit de liberté à Toronto. Un grand bouquet trônait sur la table basse de sa petite garçonnière. Son regard balaya rapidement la pièce. Il se demanda d'abord comment, puis qui avait bien pu s'introduire chez lui. Une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'il était seul, il examina les fleurs. Il y avait une petite carte au milieu des bourgeons. Il s'en empara et l'ouvrit.

JP,

J'ai passé un merveilleux moment la nuit dernière. Retrouve-moi à 19 h 00 pour dîner à l'Epic, Royal York.

S.

Jean-Paul regarda à nouveau les fleurs, pensif ; ses sourcils se rencontrèrent. D'un côté il n'avait pas l'intention de revoir S. – quel était son nom ? Simon ? – et d'un autre côté, il prévoyait une succession de « nuit dernière », avec des partenaires différents. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux fleurs. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il n'était pas une femme, prête à défaillir à la vue d'un bouquet de plantes mortes. Bien sûr, c'était un geste assez sympathique, elles diffusaient un parfum plaisant dans la pièce. Il décida de se sentir flatté et accepta l'offre de S. – Stéphane ? Un rendez-vous galant n'allait pas le tuer.

Jean-Paul entra dans le restaurant à 19 h 18, un choix calculé. Il faillit ne pas voir l'homme de la nuit précédente, ou plutôt il le reconnut à peine. Les habits de soirée avaient été remplacés par un costume et une cravate, les cheveux blonds indisciplinés coiffés à la perfection avec une légère touche de gel. Il était assis et lisait le Courrier International ; son apparence semblait en parfaite adéquation avec son environnement. Jean-Paul, qui n'était pas habillé comme l'homme qui l'avait invité, mais certainement en accord avec le code vestimentaire du restaurant – un pantalon noir, une chemise bordeaux à longues manches et une veste en cuir noir – sourit intérieurement et s'avança vers lui.

S. – Samuel ? – se leva avant que Jean-Paul atteigne la table.

« Jean-Paul. »

Il lui tendit la main, que Jean-Paul serra, et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de l'inviter à prendre place en face de lui.

« Je suis si heureux que tu aies décidé de venir », commenta-t-il, souriant lorsqu'il reprit son siège, repliant le journal et le glissant dans le porte-documents à côté de lui, s'excusant de ne pas avoir eu le temps de repasser chez lui après sa journée de travail.

« J'étais curieux : comment savais-tu où j'habitais ? » demanda Jean-Paul, lorsqu'il s'assit. « Je ne t'ai même pas dit mon nom. »

Les yeux de S. – Stanley ? – clignèrent avec espièglerie et Jean-Paul reconnut l'homme chez qui il était allé la nuit dernière. « Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi hier soir. Je savais qui tu étais au moment où je t'ai vu entrer dans la boîte. » Il rougit légèrement. « Je dois admettre que tu, comment dire, tu me… fascines depuis des années. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir la chance de te rencontrer et… peu importe. »

Il laissa sous-entendre le reste à l'approche du serveur, mais Jean-Paul le saisit :

« De me baiser ? »

S. – Sydney ? – fronça légèrement les sourcils, commanda à boire - Jean-Paul fit de même - avant de poursuivre.

« Je pensais sortir avec toi, mais la baise n'était pas déplaisante », commenta-t-il lorsque le serveur se détourna, mais restait clairement à portée de voix.

Jean-Paul sourit, et s'accommoda à l'idée de partager une autre soirée, qu'il espérait agréable.

« Hé bien, puisque je te suis familier, je pense qu'il serait équitable que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur toi, à commencer par ton nom. »

Le sourire de S. – Stuart ? – faiblit, et Jean-Paul vit qu'il était en difficulté.

« Je n'avais pas pensé que tu pourrais ne pas t'en souvenir. Peut-être que nous nous faisons perdre notre temps, à tous les deux. »

Le regard de Jean-Paul délaissa le menu pour se poser sur l'homme en face de lui. Il était séduisant, très soigné. Jean-Paul savait qu'aucun homme ne pouvait avoir les sourcils si parfaits au naturel – et des ongles manucurés. Le sexe n'avait eu rien d'époustouflant, au mieux moyen, mais moyen n'était certainement pas mauvais. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, il sut que s'il menait à bien l'affaire, il pouvait être sûr de conclure le soir-même, sans compter la possibilité de faire un bon repas en bonne compagnie.

« Je peux difficilement me rappeler de ce qu'on ne m'a jamais dit, Spencer. »

Il vit les lèvres de Spencer se tordre alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas sourire, et sut qu'il avait mis dans le mille :

« Tu es sûr ? Je pensais que… bah, peu importe. C'est Thomas. »

Spencer Thomas était agent de change dans un bureau sur Bay Street. Il avait grandi dans la Péninsule du Niagara, au sud de Toronto, avait passé sa licence à Laurier et sa maîtrise de commerce et management à Western. Il avait trente-trois ans. Il avait un condominium avec vue sur le Lac Ontario que Jean-Paul connaissait déjà et un sourire auquel Jean-Paul devint rapidement accro.

Le sexe fut meilleur cette nuit, bien au-dessus de la moyenne, sans être époustouflant cependant. Jean-Paul s'éveilla, confortablement niché dans les bras de Spencer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et se libéra en douceur de son étreinte. Il trouva son pantalon, l'enfila sans réveiller Spencer mais le temps qu'il fasse un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain, Spencer était parfaitement éveillé.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda-t-il à Jean-Paul lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre.

« Oui. J'ai un cours à donner ce matin.

- Je peux te voir ce soir ? »

Jean-Paul répondit en finissant de s'habiller, sans un regard pour l'homme dont il avait partagé le lit ces deux dernières nuits. Il lui asséna un « _Non_ » d'un ton cassant et partit.

Il était certain qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais reparler de Spencer et bien que cela lui avait semblé agréable un moment de se réveiller dans un endroit quelque peu familier, une relation, une vraie, n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Nul besoin de dire qu'il fut presque choqué de découvrir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui l'après-midi, un bouquet plus grand sur la table de la salle à manger. Encore une fois, Jean-Paul inspecta la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il était seul avant d'ignorer fermement les fleurs. Il parvint à tenir une heure avant d'éventrer l'enveloppe avec colère.

« JP,

Dîner à mon appartement, 19 h 30, demain soir. Je cuisine.

S. »

Jean-Paul jeta la carte à la poubelle et donna les fleurs à sa voisine.

Il n'entendit plus parler de Spencer, jusqu'au vendredi suivant. Il passa la journée avec deux de ses élèves les moins prometteurs. Michael était un skieur très talentueux mais impressionner les filles semblait l'intéresser plus que remporter des prix, et l'autre, Yvette, avait clairement craqué pour lui, ce qui nuisait à sa concentration chaque fois que Jean-Paul tentait de lui apprendre quelque chose. Même s'il n'avait pas été gay, elle n'avait que seize ans. Il fit une dernière descente et dévala la pente, espérant dissiper sa frustration et sa colère ; il y était presque parvenu lorsqu'il arriva au chalet. Il avait l'intention de se détendre devant la cheminée en buvant une tasse de thé, avant de repartir à Toronto. Il entra dans le vestibule, les chaussures de ski et la combinaison couvertes de neige ; il ôta sa tuque, brossa les flocons de neige tombés sur ses cheveux avant de passer la main dans ses mèches à présent trempées.

« Tu es encore plus beau à regarder maintenant qu'il y a cinq ans. »

Jean-Paul tourna la tête vers la voix familière.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? »

Jean-Paul fronça les sourcils et finit de retirer sa combinaison de ski.

« J'ai accompli ce que j'avais entrepris de faire et il a eu des changements dans ma vie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Spencer ?

- Ah oui, ta sœur.

- Tu es au courant. » Jean-Paul se pencha pour déboucler les attaches de ses chaussures. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Un week-end de ski avec des amis. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir skier. Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être m'apprendre ? »

Jean-Paul se déchaussa, laissant le tintement plaisant de liberté courir le long de ses jambes, avant de s'étirer les jarrets.

« Je n'apprends pas aux gens comment skier. » répondit-il d'un ton dédaigneux non-déguisé : « J'apprends aux skieurs comment gagner. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. « Je ne vois pas tes amis. »

Spencer haussa les épaules et sourit avec malice.

« Ma sœur et son petit copain. J'ai bien peur de tenir la chandelle. Mais j'espère bien changer ça. »

Jean-Paul le fusilla du regard : « Ouais. Bonne chance. » Il grimaça une esquisse de sourire et partit.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand vingt minutes plus tard, Spencer s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il parvint à l'ignorer pendant dix minutes jusqu'à ce que la présence de Spencer devienne vraiment insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi.

- Tu m'as déjà pris. »

Spencer fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Mais c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi. »

Il sourit, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux et l'inclinaison de la tête auraient dû suffire pour avertir Spencer de son sérieux.

Spencer recula dans son fauteuil et gratifia Jean-Paul d'un sourire de prédateur. « Je suis un homme qui obtient ce qu'il veut, Jean-Paul. »

Jean-Paul fronça les sourcils de colère ; l'arrogance et l'effronterie de l'homme le rendaient nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jean-Paul. Je te donnerai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir…

- Et si je te demandais de me laisser seul ? »

Le sourire de Spencer devint sincère : « Ah, maintenant, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu me l'aurais déjà demandé. »

L'esprit de Jean-Paul flancha, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un peu de vrai dans les mots de Spencer. Il avait certainement été désiré par le passé, mais jamais vraiment poursuivi. Il ne voulait pas laisser aller ses pensées dans cette direction. Il se leva et partit sans ajouter un mot ni laisser à Spencer le temps de s'exprimer.

Pas de fleurs, cette fois. A la place, une bouteille de vin et une enveloppe. Jean-Paul ne prit pas la peine de fouiller l'appartement mais sut qu'il devrait changer la serrure. Il déchira l'enveloppe : des billets pour un spectacle, le week-end suivant. Il les jeta sur la table et alla se coucher.

La nuit suivante, Jean-Paul se trouvait dans une autre boîte avec l'intention qu'il avait eue à plusieurs reprises auparavant : une nuit de sexe au hasard et sans conséquence. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à parler avec quelqu'un dans la même intention, il ne cessait de se demander si Spencer allait faire une apparition, et finissait par décliner l'offre – quelle que fut sa nature. Il retourna chez lui, seul, et regarda fixement son lit vide pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se faire une raison.

A trois heures du matin, la station de ski était étrangement silencieuse, et Jean-Paul était nerveux. Il toqua à la porte aussi fort qu'il osait, ne voulant pas perturber le silence, se refusant peut-être à réveiller l'homme à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, avec précaution et Spencer sourit lorsqu'il se pencha dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux voilés de fatigue. Jean-Paul le trouva sexy comme un diable.

« On dit de moi que j'ai mauvais caractère et que je ne suis pas très sympathique », dit-il en guise d'explication.

Le sourire de Spencer s'élargit. Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel. La nuit de sexe fut torride.


	3. Chapter 3 Je t'aime

**Chapitre 3 : Je t'aime. **

« A propos de cette conversation que nous avons eu l'autre soir… »

Jean-Paul jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami lorsque celui-ci prit la parole. C'était leur anniversaire – six mois depuis leur premier rendez-vous – même si Jean-Paul n'en avait pas la moindre idée avant que Spencer ne lui rappelât. Ils étaient retournés au Royal York pour dîner, et marchaient à présent sur le quai, près de l'appartement de Spencer.

« A propos du sirop d'érable ? »

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'accoutumer au fait qu'il ne pouvait plus aller en boîte chaque fois qu'il voulait de la compagnie, mais c'était agréable de se réveiller régulièrement à côté du même visage.

Spencer sourit et enroula un bras autour de celui de Jean-Paul. « Non, pas celle-là. Au sujet de ton emménagement chez moi. Y as-tu repensé ? »

Jean-Paul fronça les sourcils. Il y avait repensé, et bien sûr, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire, mais il aimait pousser Spencer à le supplier.

Spencer s'arrêta et le poussa contre le garde-fou, une main de chaque côté de lui, les lèvres cherchant avidement son cou. « T'es chez moi la plupart du temps, de toute façon. » dit-il entre ses baisers. « Tu vis pratiquement chez moi, maintenant. » Spencer l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de le pousser en retrait jusqu'à croiser son regard. « Tu n'aurais plus à payer un loyer pour un endroit où tu n'es jamais. »

Jean-Paul sourit lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Spencer, si bleus. « D'accord », dit-il. « Peut-être qu'à la fin de la semaine, je regarderai pour déménager mes affaires. »

Spencer rayonna et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Jean-Paul avant de se retourner vers l'immeuble. « Pas besoin. Je les ai fait déplacer ce soir.

- Quoi !

- Considère-le comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire pour moi, puisque tu as malencontreusement oublié.

- Mais tu peux pas… »

Spencer enlaça Jean-Paul, et baissa les yeux pour croiser son regard. « Jean-Paul. Je peux le faire et je l'ai fait. Est-ce que tu veux être avec moi ou pas ? »

Jean-Paul ne répondit pas, contenant sa colère bouillonnante.

« Ecoute, je ne te force pas à rester avec moi, mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps en étant loin de toi quand ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. »

Jean-Paul se libéra de l'étreinte de Spencer en le fusillant du regard. Spencer avait ses arguments, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir piraté. Dans son esprit, le pour et le contre livraient bataille, jusqu'à ce qu'il décidât finalement que Spencer pouvait peut-être obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait apprécier ce qu'il obtenait. Jean-Paul était déjà parfaitement conscient qu'il était difficile à vivre, surtout au quotidien. Il sourit intérieurement, il aurait tout le temps pour faire regretter à Spencer sa décision.

« Tu dors sur le canapé, ce soir » murmura-t-il en s'éloignant, retournant à leur appartement.

&&&

Jean-Paul était assis sur le canapé et mangeait un sandwich en regardant les résultats sportifs quand Spencer revint à la maison. Il pendit son manteau dans le placard, embrassa Jean-Paul, et enclencha le répondeur pour faire défiler les messages.

« Salut Jean-Paul, c'est David. On s'est rencontré l'autre soir au Vertigo. Oh, appelle-moi. J'adorerais avoir de tes nouvelles… »

Spencer passa le message en accéléré, tout en lançant à Jean-Paul un regard noir.

« Salut. Ce message est pour Jean-Paul. Jean-Paul, c'est Nick. Appelle-moi si tu ne fais rien ce week-end… »

Spencer accéléra la bande à nouveau. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Jean-Paul haussa les épaules et monta le son de la télévision.

&&&

« Nom de dieu, Jean-Paul, ouvre cette putain de porte avant que je la fracasse ! »

Jean-Paul garda le silence pendant un long moment avant de répondre calmement : « Il y a un drap et un oreiller sur le canapé. C'est parfaitement confortable. » Il le savait d'expérience, des nuits innombrables qu'il avait passé là, trop en colère pour partager un lit avec Spencer. Ce n'était pas l'une de ces nuits. Il avait simplement décidé qu'il voulait la chambre pour lui-seul.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'enfermes à l'extérieur de ma propre chambre !

- Notre chambre !

- Je jure devant Dieu que je vais balancer toutes tes affaires dans le lac demain matin.

- _Bien_. Tu sais combien j'aime _magasiner_. »

Il s'installa confortablement au milieu du large lit deux places et ouvrit son livre au marque-page. Spencer restait silencieux, Jean-Paul pensait qu'il avait renoncé quand une voix douce lui parvint de l'autre coté de la porte. « Au moins, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait. » Jean-Paul poursuivit sa lecture. « Putain, Jean-Paul, ne commence pas à jouer les garces avec moi. Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait. »

Jean-Paul soupira bruyamment. « _Rien_ » dit-il doucement, puis plus fort : « Tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste que je veux la chambre à moi tout seul ce soir. Maintenant, fiche le camp. »

Jean-Paul ignora le coup sur la porte, que Spencer frappa de frustration. « Salaud ! Aucun autre homme sur la planète ne supporterait ton comportement de con. Tu le sais, ça ? »

Jean-Paul sourit et replongea dans son livre.

&&&

Jean-Paul était en train de soulager Spencer de ses vêtements quand le téléphone sonna. Il continua son œuvre, ignorant la sonnerie insistante. « Laisse », insista-t-il alors que Spencer voulut l'atteindre. « Le répondeur prendra l'appel. »

Spencer ne semblait avoir aucun désir de désobéir, alors que la langue de Jean-Paul caressait son torse.

« Hé, salut. Jean-Paul, c'est Steve. On s'est rencontré au Chapters. Appelle-moi, peut-être qu'on pourrait passer le week-end ensemble… »

Spencer lui lança un regard noir. Jean-Paul sourit d'un air penaud.

&&&

Jean-Paul se blottit dans les bras de Spencer, le dos contre le torse de Spencer, qui était appuyé contre le dosseret du lit. « Tu dois vraiment y aller ce week-end ? » demanda-t-il, et Jean-Paul pouvait entendre la déception poindre dans sa voix.

« Oui », répondit-il. Quel genre d'entraîneur serait-il s'il n'assistait aux compétitions ?

Spencer resta silencieux quelques instants. « Si je payais, tu resterais ?

- Quoi ? » Jean-Paul se retourna dans les bras de Spencer et celui-ci saisit l'occasion de changer de position, afin de se placer au-dessus de Jean-Paul.

« Si cela pouvait te faire rester ici tout le week-end », expliqua-t-il en embrassant le cou de Jean-Paul. « Je serais heureux de te payer pour rester.

- Tu veux me payer pour me baiser ?

- Tu resterais si je le faisais ?

- Dégage ! Me touche pas ! » Jean-Paul repoussa Spencer et rampa vers le bord du lit.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- _Je ne suis pas une pute, ici pour ta volupté_ !

- Bordel de merde, J.-P. » Spencer se laissa retomber sur le lit, un bras recouvrit son visage en signe d'exaspération. « Je viens d'avoir la pire semaine possible au boulot, et tu me balances une remarque agressive en français. Tu sais que je ne parle pas français. »

Les yeux de Jean-Paul s'étrécirent ; il se leva du lit et le regarda avec colère : « Ne m'appelle pas J.-P. Jean-Paul n'est pas plus difficile à dire que J.-P. Et tu viens juste de me proposer de l'argent pour baiser. Ne crois-tu pas que cela mérite une remarque agressive ?

- Si j'avais pensé que ça en méritait une, je ne l'aurais pas suggéré. »

Jean-Paul grogna de colère, saisit son oreiller et tira l'édredon du lit : « _Je n'y crois pas_ ! Tu parles sérieusement ! » hurla-t-il en traînant l'édredon hors de la chambre jusqu'au salon. « T'es prêt à mettre combien ? deux-cent dollars pour une pipe, cinq-cent pour baiser ? »

Spencer se leva et poussa un grand soupir. Revêtant un caleçon, il suivit Jean-Paul dans le salon : « Tu ne crois pas que tu te surévalues ? Tu es hors de prix !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu as les moyens.

- Jean-Paul, tu tombes dans le mélodrame. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce que je disais, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de travailler. Ma paie peut subvenir à nos besoins.

- Je crois que ce que tu disais, c'est que tu veux me payer pour que je sois ta pute.

- C'était censé être un compliment.

- Ouais, ben, c'en était pas un. »

Jean-Paul jeta son oreiller et sa couverture sur le canapé, et refusa de poursuivre la conversation.

&&&

« Salut, Jean-Paul, c'est Marc. Appelle-moi…

- Tu ne pourrais pas au moins leur donner un faux numéro ? » grogna Spencer avant de claquer la porte de la chambre.

&&&

Jean-Paul nota que la couleur quitta le visage de Spencer quand il entra dans le restaurant, l'air satisfait et suffisant. Il sourit et interpella son petit ami irrégulier d'une voix probablement plus forte que nécessaire.

Lorsque l'ensemble des convives autour de la table se retournèrent pour voir le nouveau venu, Spencer se couvrit les yeux d'une main et jura, un geste que Jean-Paul connaissait trop bien.

La tablée se retourna vers lui lorsque Jean-Paul s'approcha et Spencer effaça la colère de son visage, la remplaçant par un sourire plaisant. Il se leva et permit à Jean-Paul de serrer la main qu'il tendait.

« Spencer Thomas ! C'est merveilleux de te revoir ! » Jean-Paul jeta un coup d'œil à la femme assise à côté de Spencer. « Ce doit être ton adorable petite amie ». Il sourit à ce boudin, cette garce à la gomme et se souvint que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais celle de Spencer pour continuer cette comédie. Ils s'étaient disputés auparavant, car Spencer refusait de sortir du placard au travail, mais Jean-Paul n'était pas parvenu à faire avancer les choses. Peut-être cela allait-il retenir son attention.

« Ah… oui. », dit Spencer avec hésitation. « C'est ma petite-amie, Tanya. » Il se tourna pour faire les présentations : « Euh… Tanya, c'est… une vieille connaissance. Jean-Paul Beaubier.

- Salaud ! » pensa Jean-Paul, mais conserva son sourire parfait, lorsqu'il nota que Spencer n'utilisait même pas le mot « ami. ». Probablement trop proche de « petit ami ».

- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ? » demanda Jean-Paul, désinvolte.

- Oui, répondit Tanya.

- Non », répondit Spencer en même temps.

Tanya lança un regard en coin à Spencer, essayant de rattraper la bévue : « Un an, chéri.

- Ce n'est pas si long, mon amour.

- Non, en effet. » ajouta Jean-Paul d'un ton qui en disait long.

Mal à l'aise, Tanya changea de position puis se ragaillardit : « Je crois que je vous reconnais », s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous êtes skieur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jean-Paul acquiesça : « Je l'étais. J'ai arrêté.

- Ah oui ! Je me souviens. » ajouta un autre membre de la tablée. « Vous nous avez ramené plusieurs médailles. En 2002, c'est ça ? » Spencer présenta Jean-Paul au nouvel interlocuteur, le patron de Spencer, Daniel Edwards. L'homme se leva et serra la main de Jean-Paul : « Pourquoi ne vous joindriez-vous pas à nous, monsieur Beaubier ? »

Jean-Paul ne s'attendait pas à cette chance. Il sourit joyeusement intérieurement mais déclina l'invitation de Mr. Edwards d'un air sombre. « J'adorerai dîner en votre compagnie et renouer avec Spencer, mais j'ai bien peur d'attendre quelqu'un. » Jean-Paul jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée du restaurant et sourit quand il vit l'homme à qui il avait donné rendez-vous, qui le cherchait. « Ah, le voilà justement. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui se tenait debout dans l'entrée et souriait à Jean-Paul. Ce dernier observait Spencer, qui était clairement en train de fulminer mais tentait de le cacher.

« Une autre fois, peut-être. »

Jean-Paul les abandonna pour accueillir son invité d'un baiser poli sur la joue. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il ne retournerait pas à la maison ce soir.

&&&

« Salut Spencer, c'est Ed. Nous avons discuté ce matin… » Spencer décocha un sourire suffisant à Jean-Paul qui se trouvait encore une fois sur le canapé. « Ouais, donc il faudra changer l'embrayage du Boxer. Tu auras à… » Spencer enfonça le bouton Stop du répondeur et lança un regard noir à Jean-Paul qui riait de lui.

&&&

Ils étaient assis sur les chaises longues, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le balcon, séparés par la table basse qui portait leur verre de vin. Le balcon faisait face au Lac Ontario, et la nuit, le ciel était suffisamment clair pour le permettre de distinguer au loin les lumières de la petite ville de Sainte Catherine. Ils parlaient d'aller passer un week-end aux Chutes du Niagara, peut-être de rendre visite aux parents de Spencer ou peut-être aller voir une pièce à Stratford, avant de retomber dans un silence agréable. Spencer prit la main de Jean-Paul qui était retombée entre les deux fauteuils et l'éleva.

« Tu sais », commença-t-il, « Je veux dire, tu sais que je t'aime ? »

Jean-Paul le méprisa presque. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais Spencer n'était pas supposé le dire. Aucun des deux ne l'avait dit en un an et demi. Cela changeait bien des choses. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ou pourquoi, mais cela changeait. C'était sur la table, à présent, au lieu de couver en dessus. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de son inconfort.

« _Oui, je sais._ »

Spencer le regarda furtivement, les sourcils froncés. Jean-Paul lui pressa la main, pour le rassurer mais ne le regarda pas. Le silence n'était plus agréable, du moins, plus pour Jean-Paul. Quand il sentit qu'un temps suffisant s'était écoulé, il se leva et embrassa Spencer.

« J'ai envie de voler. Ça t'ennuie ? »

Spencer sourit : « Tu sais que j'adore te regarder voler. »

Jean-Paul lui retourna son sourire et lui tourna le dos pour quitter le balcon. C'était ainsi que cela devait être dit, pas en le disant vraiment. Le sourire de Jean-Paul disparut lorsqu'il prit son envol tel une colombe.


	4. Chapter 4 I love New York

**Chapitre 4 : I Love New York. **

Note de l'auteur: Les phrases en caractères gras sont tirées de la chanson _I'm gonna be strong_ Je vais être forte par Cindy Lauper, qui tournait en boucle un millier de fois quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre.

**I can see, you're slipping away from me. **

**Je le vois bien, tu me glisses entre les doigts**

« Où étais-tu, hier soir ?

- Sorti. »

Spencer poussa un grand soupir : « Tu ne pouvais pas appeler ?

- T'es quoi ? Ma mère ?

- Bon dieu, Jean-Paul. Ce n'est pas… tu ne crois pas qu'après tout ce temps, je mérite au moins un coup de fil si tu as l'intention de ne pas rentrer de toute la nuit ?

- Je croyais qu'après tout ce temps, tu me ferais suffisamment confiance pour t'en passer. »

Spencer pâlit : « Je… je te fais confiance. J'étais seulement… j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. »

Jean-Paul ressentit une pointe de culpabilité qu'il repoussa immédiatement et efficacement. C'était exactement pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais voulu une relation stable et établie. Il ne devrait pas avoir à expliquer ses actes ou demander la permission d'agir. « Hé bien, maintenant tu sais que je vais bien, et je vais me coucher.

- Jean-Paul… » Il pouvait entendre la supplication non dite poindre dans la voix de Spencer, mais il choisit de l'ignorer et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

**And you're so afraid that I'll plea with you to stay. **

**Et tu as si peur que je te supplie de rester.**

Spencer se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui. Son dos reposant contre lui, il sentit des mains chaudes et des bras puissants s'enrouler autour de lui, rapprochant leur corps, alors que des lèvres humides lui caressaient l'épaule. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire « non » bien plus tôt. En fait, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, alors que pendant un an et demi, ils ne s'étaient pas tenus éloignés l'un de l'autre plus de deux jours. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur depuis la dernière fois, cela ne lui disait rien depuis et il n'avait pas du tout envie à présent. Il espérait que Spencer le devinerait d'après son corps crispé, mais les baisers et les caresses continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

« _Pas ce soir_ », déclara-t-il calmement. Il entendit Spencer soupirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jean-Paul ?

- Rien.

- Ne me dis pas ça. Tu ne me parles en français que lorsque quelque chose va de travers. Cela fait des semaines que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour. »

Et c'était ça le problème. Il n'aimait pas Spencer. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour parce que c'était bon pour les hommes amoureux. Il voulait seulement baiser.

« Tu me manques », acheva Spencer en lui donnant un autre baiser sur l'épaule.

- Je suis là, Spencer. » Il n'y avait aucune chaleur contenue dans sa voix ; Spencer le libéra en roulant sur le dos, et soupira.

« Ouais, mais pour combien de temps encore », grommela-t-il. Jean-Paul ne répondit pas.

**Well I'm gonna be strong. I'll let you go your way. **

**Bien, je vais être fort. Je vais te laisser vivre ta vie.**

Jean-Paul fut soulagé quand peu de temps après, Spencer lâcha prise. Il cessa de demander à Jean-Paul où il était lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas à la maison. Il cessa de lui demander de faire l'amour mais semblait immensément reconnaissant les jours où Jean-Paul le sautait dans le salon, ou la cuisine, ou la salle à manger, ou le bureau, mais jamais dans la chambre. Il pouvait toujours se dire que cela restait de la baise, si ce n'était pas dans la chambre.

Quant aux endroits où Jean-Paul s'évadait... Il ne savait généralement pas où il allait lorsqu'il partait, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de rester à la maison quand Spencer y était. Parfois, il marchait, courait ou volait toute la nuit ou presque, parfois il partait à Ottawa rendre visite à sa sœur, la plupart du temps il restait assis dans un café, sans boire de café, pas même un déca, et lisait. Parfois cependant, quand il se sentait particulièrement brave, il se trouvait dans un bar jusqu'à sa fermeture. Buvant plus qu'il ne devrait, mélangeant des choses qu'il ne devrait pas associer, pour obtenir seulement ce que d'autres obtenaient en descendant trois bières. Il se perdait dans l'anonymat de ces activités. Dansait avec un étranger, plus proche qu'il ne devrait. Se répétant que s'il aimait Spencer il n'agirait pas ainsi, mais incapable de sauter le pas pour se le prouver.

**Love is gone. There's no sense in holding on. **

**L'amour est parti. Le retenir, ça n'a pas de sens.**

Jusqu'à ce soir.

L'homme qu'il choisit avait un physique avantageux mais n'avait rien en commun avec Spencer. Les cheveux blonds étaient remplacés par des noirs, les yeux bleus par des verts. Un mètre quatre-vingt trois était maintenant passé à un mètre soixante-douze, et les allures viriles par des traits efféminés ciselés. Jean-Paul le leva dans le bar où il avait rencontré Spencer. L'homme avait un sourire plaisant et causa alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la route jusqu'à un hôtel. Jean-Paul tenta de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait, sauf pour se rappeler qu'il n'aimait pas Spencer. S'il l'aimait…

Ce fut la pire expérience sexuelle de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas la faute de son partenaire. Mais, bien sûr il essayait de se prouver quelque chose qui n'était pas vraie et il le savait. Il voulut en finir au plus vite et en cela, il y parvint. Il ajouta l'insulte à la blessure en quittant la chambre d'hôtel une demi-heure à peine après y être entré. Il parvint à trouver une excuse à peine plausible, mais l'homme ne semblait pas tenir à ce qu'il reste de toute façon.

**And your pity now would be more than I could bare. **

**Et ta pitié serait plus que je ne pourrais supporter.**

Il ne retourna pas à la maison cette nuit-là. Comment pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-il dire à l'homme qu'il aimait ce qu'il avait fait ? Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il était parvenu à se prouver. Exactement ce qu'il avait essayé de nier. S'il n'aimait pas Spencer, alors pourquoi se sentait-il comme une merde ? Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il brisé en deux ? Pourquoi regrettait-il de ne pas pouvoir remonter le temps et changer la réponse qu'il avait faite à Spencer il y avait quatre mois, la nuit sur le balcon ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu dire tout simplement « Je t'aime aussi. » A présent il ne pouvait plus le dire. Il avait perdu ce droit et il avait perdu le droit de l'entendre.

Il regarda Spencer partir avant de retourner dans leur appartement et quand Spencer revint à la maison tard dans la nuit – il rentrait toujours tard ces temps-ci – il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder Spencer dans les yeux.

**So I'm gonna be strong, I'll pretend I don't care. I'm gonna be strong, and stand as tall as I can. I'm gonna be strong, and let you go along, and take it as a man. **

**Alors je vais être fort, je vais faire comme si je m'en fichais. Je vais être fort et rester aussi grand que je peux. Je vais être fort, et te laisser partir, et réagir en homme. **

« Comment s'est passée ta soirée ? » demanda Spencer en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Jean-Paul pouvait lui dire qu'il avait eu une dure journée, et prévoyait de travailler dans son bureau. En guise de réponse à la question de Spencer, Jean-Paul haussa les épaules.

« Je ne veux pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute, Jean-Paul, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu ne passes pas toute la nuit dehors », dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- D'accord », répondit calmement Jean-Paul.

Spencer s'arrêta et se tourna vers Jean-Paul : « Hein ?

- Je ne resterai plus dehors.

- Oh. »

Spencer recommença à marcher vers la cuisine, son visage revêtit un air contemplatif. Jean-Paul se demanda s'il savait, ou du moins se doutait de quelque chose.

Ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là, et à plusieurs reprises Jean-Paul voulut prononcer les mots, mais jamais autant qu'après, lorsqu'il se trouvait une fois de plus enserré par des bras forts et chaleureux. Il garda les mots en lui, se rappelant combien il ne méritait pas cela.

**When you say it's the end, I'll hand you a line. **

**Quand tu diras que c'est fini, je t'enverrai un message**

« Spencer ». Il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire qu'il était en train de faire cela. Il voulait seulement partir, disparaître, laisser Spencer se demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il s'était déjà passé trop de choses, il avait déjà trop d'un lâche pour lui dire. Au moins pourrait-il être honnête à ce propos : « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Spencer ne leva pas les yeux de son bureau. La lampe diffusait une lumière brillante sur ses papiers. Le reste de la pièce était sombre. Depuis combien de temps était-il assis là, à travailler ? Jean-Paul n'en avait aucune idée. Les six derniers mois, le nombre d'heures que Spencer passait sur son lieu de travail ou dans son bureau avait lentement mais considérablement augmenté jusqu'à ce que Jean-Paul ne le voie pratiquement plus que dans cette pièce de l'appartement. Il se demanda si c'était ainsi que Spencer vivait avant leur rencontre, s'il avait changé pour Jean-Paul même si celui-ci n'en avait jamais rien su, ou si c'était Jean-Paul qui l'avait changé.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, là. Je dois rendre ça demain matin et…

- Je déménage. Je vais vivre à New York. »

Spencer ne lui accorda pas un regard mais son stylo s'immobilisa brutalement. « Tu t'en vas ce soir ?

- _Non_. A la fin du mois.

- Alors nous pourrons en reparler demain, d'accord ? »

Jean-Paul acquiesça et ferma la porte, mais s'appuya contre elle. Le stylo ne reprit pas sa course, ne griffonna plus rien. Au lieu de ça, il entendit Spencer quitter son fauteuil puis la porte du bar s'ouvrir. Il ne voulut entendre rien de plus, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il alla se coucher. Spencer ne vint pas le rejoindre, et il ne se releva pas pour aller le chercher.

**I'll smile and say, "don't worry it's fine." **

**Je sourirai et te dirai de ne pas t'inquiéter, tout va bien. **

Spencer l'aida à déménager, ainsi que Jeanne-Marie, qui lui lançait des regards noirs la plupart du temps, et quand Spencer était suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas l'entendre, elle ne cessait de lui demander ce qu'il était en train de faire. Jean-Paul ne lui répondait pas.

Ils passèrent trois jours à meubler l'appartement, défaire les cartons, et acheter tout ce dont Jean-Paul avait besoin et qui lui manquait. Spencer souriait et plaisantait avec les jumeaux, mais n'essaya pas une fois de faire changer Jean-Paul d'avis. Quand l'appartement fut à son goût et qu'elle fut totalement convaincue que Jean-Paul ne reviendrait pas à une décision plus sensée, Jeanne-Marie embrassa son frère et lui dit au revoir en lui répétant une dernière fois qu'il faisait une bêtise.

**But you'll never know darling, after you kiss me goodbye. **

**Mais tu n'en sauras jamais rien, chérie, après m'avoir embrassé pour me dire au revoir.**

Embarrassé, Spencer se tenait dans le salon lorsqu'elle partit par le balcon, et était vraisemblablement sur le point de dire au-revoir lui-aussi, lorsque Jean-Paul fut soudain devant lui, l'embrassant fiévreusement, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sortant sa chemise de son pantalon. Instantanément, Spencer répondit sur le même ton, chacun arrachant les vêtements de l'autre ; ainsi, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre, ils étaient les deux nus et en érection, Jean-Paul tombant doucement sur le lit et Spencer bondissant sur lui.

Le rythme ralentit brusquement lorsque Spencer le pénétra, ondulant en caresses délibérément lentes qu'il savait rendre Jean-Paul fou de désir. Jean-Paul rejeta la tête en arrière, exposant son cou – Spencer sut en tirer profit, et se mit à l'embrasser avec assez d'ardeur pour lui laisser un suçon, mais aucun ne sembla s'en préoccuper. Jean-Paul sursauta lorsque la main de Spencer s'enroula autour de sa verge et il l'en éloigna vivement. Il aurait joui dans la seconde et ne le voulait pas. Il garda la main de Spencer dans la sienne, laissa une jambe l'enserrer alors que les coups de reins de Spencer devinrent plus sérieux. Trop tôt, Spencer lâcha sa main, un signe qu'il était sur le point de jouir et Jean-Paul devait être également prêt. Cette fois, Jean-Paul ne l'arrêta pas et juste avant que toutes ses pensées ne quittent son esprit, il se demanda si Jeanne-Marie n'avait pas raison.

Spencer se retira gentiment, tout en l'embrassant doucement. Il se mit en cuillère, derrière Jean-Paul, la position dans laquelle ils avaient dormi la plupart des nuits ces deux dernières années, un peu moins fréquemment depuis six mois, cependant. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, sans échanger un mot, somnolant de temps en temps, avant que Spencer ne prenne enfin la parole.

« Il faut que je parte. » Il défit leur étreinte, se leva, rassembla ses vêtements éparpillés dans toute la chambre.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas te raccompagner ? »

Spencer secoua la tête. « Non, à moins que tu reviennes vivre à la maison. » Jean-Paul resta silencieux, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. « Non je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant. J'ai de la route à faire. Je vais peut-être faire une halte pour dormir quelque part. » Il sourit tristement : « Et même rêver de toi. »

Jean-Paul se leva et trouva son caleçon et son pantalon, les enfila ; Spencer fit de même avec sa chemise. Ils restèrent debout en silence devant la porte.

« Je t'aime, Jean-Paul. Je ne retire rien de ce que je t'ai dit. » Il embrassa Jean-Paul avant de faire un pas hors de l'appartement. « Quand tu seras prêt, reviens à la maison, je t'attendrai. »

Jean-Paul se mit à secouer la tête : Spencer méritait mieux que lui. C'était probablement la décision la plus généreuse qu'il avait prise de toute sa vie, et la plus égoïste. Spencer lui immobilisa la tête dans les mains pour l'embrasser, et l'empêcher de parler.

« Je t'attendrai », répéta-t-il avant de laisser Jean-Paul dans sa nouvelle maison.

Jean-Paul revint dans sa chambre et prit la photo de lui et de Spencer que Jeanne-Marie avait placée à dessein près de son lit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser là, mais à présent, il n'était plus si sûr.

**How I'll wanna break down and cry. **

**Comme je vais m'effondrer en larmes. **


End file.
